Printed circuit boards (PCBs) may be used in any number of environments to provider circuitry and other features associated with executing electrically driven operations. PCBs are commonly used in junction boxes, such as those found in automotive vehicles. In many cases, multiple PCBs may be required to execute particular operations with some transfer of electricity therebetween. As such, a need exists for a method and system of electrically connecting multiple PCBs.